


Piano isn't the only thing I know how to play with

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was watching pretty woman and why not?, Lesbian Sex, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilith chuckled. Her teeth clenched as she put her grin on her face back. Teasing Zelda has always been her fun, infact it was how foreplay worked for them.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Piano isn't the only thing I know how to play with

Lilith looked around, trying to see Zelda trough the crowd. They were having a birthday party for Sabrina in the Baxter High, she was turning seventeen tonight. How excited, she thought. She understood, Sabrina was a teenager with all her boldness and excitement but having a party with all Greenndale, she couldn't get it. The party was boring anyway, except Zelda in that outfit. Her tight black skirt were ending just above her knee and it had a deep slit on her left leg. She was wearing a half transparent leopard printed shirt on top. "What a feast to my eyes." Lilith thought but she couldn't see her lover anywhere. She pushed one or two strangers away standing on her way, trying to get out off here.

When she stepped out of the hall she took a deep breathe. Big parties really wasn't her thing. She fixed her dark red dress and her brown hair before she started wandering around the hallways, hoping to see Zelda somewhere in the dark. 

She was starting to worry when she heard a sound coming from the auditorium. Was that a piano? She rushed towards to the door and opened it slowly. When she stepped in she saw Zelda sitting on a stool front of a black piano, hitting the keys randomly. Her back was turned to the entrance so she didn't see Lilith coming in. Lilith was about to say something for making her presence known but before she could open her mouth Zelda started playing. She couldn't understand what song she was playing at first, she didn't even know she was playing. 

Zelda inhaled, trying to relax. She placed her fingers on the keys and started to play the first song that came to her mind. 

Lilith watched her fingers sliding on the black and whites. She leaned to the cold wall behind her and crossed her arms. Her lips slightly curled up as she realized what song she was playing. It was their song. She thought but she knew it was stupid. In their first kiss this song was playing on the background. Great, now the Mother of Demons was smiling like a dumb teenager.

She listened her, watched her moves and felt herself falling in love with her again. She had to admit that, the ginger witch was effecting her in a way she couldn't understand, she was falling in love with her everyday over and over again. 

Her smiling widened as she slowly approached Zelda. She stood near to her and waited her finish the song. When Zelda stopped playing she bent her head and the ginger curls flowed down her sides, left her white neck exposed. Lilith couldn't help the thought that came to her mind and she bit her lip. She leaned down and pressed her blood red lips on her soft skin. Zelda's eyes opened with fear, she gasped and quickly turned around. She let out a breath when she saw her beautiful lover smirking to her. 

"You scared me!" She hit Lilith's arm. 

"Oh! Who else I could be?" She asked and brought her lips near to her ear for whispering. "Were you expecting another lover of yours who could kiss you like I do?" She teased. Zelda felt her hot breath on her skin, she was shivering under her touch. Lilith tugged her earlobe between her teeth, sucked slowly. Zelda couldn't help whimpering at the sensation. Lilith pulled back with a wet sound and sat down beside Zelda. 

"I didn't know you can play." 

"I was playing at the Academy, it was a very long time ago though." She smiled to Lilith warmly. "How did you find me?"

"I have sensors that makes me know when my sweet witch needs me." She grinned mischievously. 

"Seriously?" Zelda lifted her eyebrow.

"Well you can't deny it, can you?" She licked her lips, her eyes were glistening with lust. After a second later, before Zelda could understand what was happening she found herself pressed between the piano and Lilith. 

Lilith had grabbed her from the waist harshly, made her stood up with her and turned them around in a brief moment. Zelda's back hit the wooden material and she moaned in pain. Lilith pressed her forefinger on her parted lips for making her shush. Zelda's shaking hands found lilith's neck under her dark locks, she pulled her close and smashed their lips together. Lilith licked her lips, desperate to push her tongue in her mouth. Zelda gave her the access and a moment later their tongues were fighting. They bit, pulled, licked, smooched until they got breathless. Their lips parted, craving for some oxygen. 

Lilith pressed her thigh between Zelda's legs, making her gasp. Zelda felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. 

The brunette grasped Zelda's waist and lifted her on top of the piano. 

"Lilith! What are you doing?" Zelda giggled. 

"I'm doing exactly what you see." Lilith chuckled under her breath as she lifted Zelda's skirt up.

"What? Are you going to fuck me on a piano?" Zelda's cheeks flushed with the thought. 

"Yes, darling. This is what I think." She laughed playfully and slipped her hand between the witch's legs. 

"Bu- " Zelda's mouth fell open as Lilith's fingertips made contact with her aching core. Lilith smirked, she had found what she was looking for.

"See, I told you, you need me." She said with a sing song voice and leaned close to Zelda, started to kiss her neck as her fingers stroked her clit through the lace material.

"Ahh.." Zelda moaned loudly and started to rock her hips back and forth. 

Lilith felt a new hot wetness on her fingertips. "My little witch needs me so much, doesn't she?" Lilith whispered and sank her teeth on her exposed neck. Zelda moaned. Damn, she really was in need. 

When Lilith's soft fingertips brushed her lower abdomen, Zelda thought she was finally going to satisfy her. But in her surprise - she wasn't really surprised actually - the demoness pulled her hand back with a devilish smile on her lips.

Zelda whined. "Lilith please..." She was breathing heavily.

"Please what, darling?" She touched Zelda's chin, her wet fingertips ghosted on Zelda's slightly parted lips while her other hand resting on her throat. She brushed up to her chin for lifting her head up, making her look directly into her piercing blue eyes. "Tell me what you want." She cooed to her ear and pecked her cheek down to her lips, she covered Zelda's mouth with hers, kissed too gentle for Zelda's liking in that moment. And pulled herself back again. 

"I need you..." 

"Need me with what?" Lilith chuckled. Her teeth clenched as she put her grin on her face back. Teasing Zelda has always been her fun, infact it was how foreplay worked for them. Lilith teases Zelda and Zelda teases Lilith... 

After the last question Zelda put a smirk on her lips, she was sweating and her legs were trembling but she knew she still had to play their little game, even in somewhere they can be caught every second. She grabbed her lover's shoulders and pulled her down so she could whisper to her ear. The sudden change of Zelda's behaviour surprised Lilith.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I will push you down and lick you until you can't walk!" She said with a husky voice and licked Lilith's jaw. Lilith shivered at her words, felt her arousal growing. She glared at Zelda and sat back on the stool. "I want to see you try." She licked her lips and pushed her skirts up. Zelda snarled under her breath. She was sure, was soaking her panties and most probably the piano but Lilith didn't have to learn about that. She jumped down and kneeled before Lilith. 

Lilith looked down at the witch's green eyes glaring up to her. She watched as her lips touched her inner thigh. She left small kisses until she reaches Lilith's lace underwear. 

Zelda left a small kiss on her folds and realized how wet she was. She slowly pulled down the soaked material to her knees and darted her tongue for licking Lilith's slit a few times. Lilith hummed quietly as she tugged her fingers on strawberry curls. Zelda's tongue flickered on her clit. She was going painfully slow. Lilith whimpered in frustration and started to move her hips in small circles, trying to get as much as pressure she can achieve. Her eyes were screwed shut but she knew Zelda was smirking to the effect she had on her. She was trying to make her fragile and desperate, ready to beg, she could feel it in her veins. And it was working.

Zelda lingered around her entrance before shoving her tongue inside her. She thrusted in and out, pushing Lilith to the edge with every movement. Lilith's hips were shaking uncontrollably and she was trying to silence her moans. Zelda could feel how very close she was. 

"Ah! Zelda! I'm-" Her hips jerked upwards. "I- I'm cumming!" 

"No you're not." Zelda glared up to the woman who was squirming before licking her lips like she had eaten the most delicious thing in the world. 

Lilith's eyes suddenly opened as Zelda left her on the edge of her orgasm. Her walls were spasming but there wasn't anything to make her reach the relief she desperately needed. "Zelda! For heavens!" She groaned with frustration. She was trying to catch her breath as Zelda stood up front of her. 

Lilith watched Zelda who was settling herself on her lap. Only when Zelda's core made contact with her naked thigh she realized Zelda was dripping wet. 

Zelda had to use her all strength for not grinding against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around Lilith's neck. "Make me come first." She mumbled on her lips. 

Lilith was amazed how the tables had turned for them. Zelda had played very well, she had to admit that. She slowly lowered her gaze, pushing her long fingers in Zelda's underwear. She stopped when she reached her wet heat, pinching her clit a few times, causing little whines from Zelda and make her grind on her hand. 

Zelda felt two fingers sliding in her heat easily. She arched her head back as a throaty moan escaped from her lips. "G- Good girl!" She barely managed to say as she rolled her hips, riding Lilith's fingers.

Lilith groaned to the praise. She was wriggling in her place, trying to get some friction. "Z- Zelda! Please..." She moaned. 

"Say it again." 

"P- Please!"

"You're a good girl." She whispered as her hand found its way between Lilith's legs, reaching her heat. She circled her clit, causing a high pitched moan from Lilith.

Zelda was so close, Lilith felt her walls tighten around her fingers. The witch brought their foreheads together. "Come with me." Her voice came out unexpectedly soft, sending shivers down Lilith's spine. 

Zelda rolled her thumb on her clit one more time as her own orgasm washed over her. She felt Lilith's juices dripping on her hand while Lilith finished her off of her high.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding on each other while trying to catch their breath. Lilith pulled her hand off of Zelda, licked her fingers in a way making Zelda almost moan to the sight.

"You'll pay for it." Lilith said as she trailed her fingers on Zelda's throat, wetting with saliva and her own juices. 

Zelda's cheeks reddened. "Fuck off! You enjoyed it." 

"I did, indeed." Lilith chuckled as she watched Zelda stand up and try to straighten herself. "You look awful." She blurted.

Zelda looked directly in Lilith's eyes. "Excuse me?! Have you seen yourself?" She snapped. 

Lilith examined herself. Her red dress was pushed up above her hips, her underwear was on her knees and one of her heels was under the piano. "Shut up!" She pulled her panties up and did her best to fix her dress.

"You shut up!" Zelda threw her missed shoe to her. 

"Ouch!" 

"Sorry!" Zelda rushed towards Lilith who was rubbing her cheek. "Are you okay?" She cupped her head.

"Yeah, course I am. One inch upper and I could have lost my eye." She locked her eyes with Zelda who was looking concerned, she smirked.

"I'm so sorry." She kissed her slightly bruised cheek.

"Hey! I'm not a baby, I'm fine!" Lilith hissed.

"No, you're my little baby." Zelda said between little kisses on the cheek.

Lilith chuckled. "You still think, you're not gonna pay for it?" She took Zelda's cheeks on her hands and brought their lips together. 

"Then I'll be waiting for my punishment." Zelda murmured on Lilith's lips. "You should." She pecked Zelda's lips before pulling off.

"We should go back." 

"Yes, we better do." Zelda took Lilith's arm and dragged her to the hallway. 

"I hope nobody heard us." 

"I don't think they did."

"Though, I'm sure you can be heard in all Greenndale." She nudged Lilith's arm. 

Lilith leaned into the nudge as she giggled. "You are aware the consciousness, right?" 

"Sure..." Zelda laughed bitterly. "We still look awful." 

"I know." Lilith inhaled a sharp breath as they got in the hall once again. "I'll get us some drink." 

"Okay." Zelda sat down one of the benches and watched Lilith's hips swaying as she go. 

"Auntie Zee!" 

Zelda looked up to her niece who was clearly checking her up. "Hi, Sabrina." She smiled brightly.

"Is everything okay? You look like Hell." Sabrina said with a concerned voice.

"Thanks. I had some inside me..." Zelda murmured and rolled her eyes but what she could have said, Sabrina had got a point. 

"What?" Sabrina frowned.

"Everything is great Sabrina, don't you worry." She smiled again.

"Great. I... am going then." She threw a weird glare to her aunt before going back to her friends.

Zelda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Can't I just get my punishment already?" She mumbled.


End file.
